1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a three-dimensional display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display device of a lenticular type.
2. Description of Related Technology
As demand increases for providing three-dimensional stereo-scopic images in the animated display industry such as in the computer game industry, the movie industry and so, attempts to provide a practical 3D display device capable of displaying three-dimensional animated images is ongoing. In one approach to 3D imaging, two different 2-dimensional (2D) images are provided to the left and right eyes of an observer so that a corresponding three-dimensional image may be perceived. For example, the observer watches a pair of 2D images through respective eyes, and the 2D images are mixed in the observer's brain so that a three-dimensional effect may be recognized.
Three-dimensional image display devices include controlled stereo-scopic types and auto stereo-scopic types according to whether a requirement of specific glasses is respectively made or not. In general, the auto stereo-scopic image display devices (no special glasses needed) such as barrier type display devices, lenticular type display devices and so on are used in flat panel display devices where the user does not have ready access to vision controlling goggles. The lenticular type display device refracts in different directions (left and right) the light passing through respective left and right pixels by using a light-directing lens so that the three-dimensional images may be perceived. In the lenticular type display device, most of the light passes through the lens rather than being blocked so that decrease of luminance may be minimized as compared to the barrier type display device where light is blocked.
Generally, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form on a display panel. An elongated lenticular lens having a corresponding elongation axis may be used where the elongation axis is aligned to a particular arrangement direction of the pixels. In a certain viewing position, the observer may recognize repeated block patterns of the pixels and as a result may not perceive the desired 3D images. For example, in a certain viewing position, the observer may see Moiré patterns or other artifacts on the display panel.
Meanwhile, resolution of multi-view three-dimensional image which changes the three-dimensional effect according to a viewing angle depends on the resolution of the underlying two-dimensional display panel. For example, if the resolution of the two-dimensional display panel is high, the resolution of the three-dimensional image may also be high although not quite as high because resolution is divided amongst left and right visual channels. It may be desirable to increase a size of the display panel to thereby increase the resolution of the two-dimensional display panel, however there is a limit to the size increase of the display panel. In addition, the resolution should be decreased to manufacture multi-view display device using a limited size of the display panel.